megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamashii Nations
Tamashii Nations is a collection of umbrella brands from Bandai that releases high quality figures. Mega Man figures where released by Tamashii Nations, starting with the D-Arts Mega Man X in 2011. In Japan some of the figures are a Tamashi Web exclusive, being sold only through Bandai's online store in the country for some time. D-Arts is a line of figures with a wide range of motion and a height of around 12-14cm derived from the S.H.Figuarts line. The first figure, War Greymon from the Digimon series, was released in November 2010. The D-Arts line also has characters from Mega Man, Medabots, and other franchises. In April 2014, Bandai merged the D-Arts line with the similar S.H.Figuarts line. ''Mega Man'' series figures *'Mega Man' - Released on December 22, 2012. Includes Rush and a Met. *'Bass' - Released on June 2013. Includes Treble. Tamashi Web exclusive in Japan, no longer available. ''Mega Man X'' series figures *'Mega Man X' - Released on April 29, 2011. **'Mega Man X (Metallic Version)' - Promotional version of the original X figure with metallic color. Released only in North America in the San Diego Comic-Con International 2011.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Metallic Mega Man X D-Arts Coming To Comic-Con **'Rockman X (Comic Version)' - Promotional figure based on the Rockman X manga available only in the event Tamashii Nation 2011 in November 2011Tamashii Web and later in Premium Bandai for some time.Premium Bandai *'Mega Man X (Full Armor)' - Released on September 23, 2011. *'Mega Man X (Ultimate Armor)' - Released in August 2013. *'Zero (1st Ver.)' - Zero with his original appearance. Released on August 20, 2011. **'Zero (Comic Version)' - Based on the Rockman X manga.Protodude's Rockman Corner: D-Arts News Round-up: Comic Version Zero Revealed, Ride Armor Confirmed? Cancelled, but Black Zero received a manga face compatible with all D-Arts Zero figures. *'Zero (Type 2)' - Zero with the Z-Saber and his new appearance when he was revived in Mega Man X2. Released on May 26, 2012. *'Black Zero' - Zero's copy from Mega Man X2. Released in December 2013. Tamashi Web exclusive in Japan, no longer available. *'Vile' - Released on June 23, 2012. Tamashi Web exclusive in Japan, no longer available. S.H. Figuarts S.H. Figuarts is a long line with over 500 figures since its start in February 2008. It focuses on highly detailed and articulated figures with about 14 cm. S.H. stands for "Simple Style" and "Heroic Action".Premium Bandai: S.H. Figuarts *'Zero' (Mega Man Zero series)Rockman-Unity - Released on November 24, 2014. Tamashi Web exclusive in Japan, no longer available. Figuarts ZERO Figuarts ZERO is a line of highly detailed statues. Unlike the S.H.Figuarts and D-Arts figures, these have no articulations and are only for display. *'Sigma' - Released on September 21, 2013. In Japan it is a Tamashii Web Shop exclusive, no longer available. *'Mega Man' - Released on November 2016. Mega Man is sliding and firing a charge shot. His shot can be removed and is compatible with his D-Arts figure. Tamashii Buddies is a line of 9cm figures. *'X' - Released on April 15, 2016. *'Zero' - Released on April 15, 2016. NXEdge Style is a line of detailed figures. *'X' - To be released on August 2017. *'Zero' - To be released on September 2017. Chōgōkin is a line of toys that use die casting, which gives the figures an appearance similar to composite materials. The line started with the popular 1974 figure "Chōgōkin Mazinger Z". A new version of the Mega Armor series called series became a sub-line of the Chōgōkin line in 2017. *'Rockman X Giga Armor X' (ロックマンX GIGA ARMOR エックス) - Released on November 25, 2017. Gallery D-Arts (Mega Man series) D-ArtsMegaManA.jpg|Mega Man D-ArtsMegaManB.jpg|Mega Man D-ArtsMegaManC.jpg|Mega Man D-ArtsMMRush.jpg|Rush D-ArtsMMMet.jpg|Met D-ArtsBass&Treble.jpg|Bass and Treble D-ArtsBass.jpg|Bass D-ArtsTreble.jpg|Treble D-ArtsClassicSeries.jpg|Mega Man, Rush, Bass, Treble, and Met. D-Arts (Mega Man X series) D-ArtsMMXBoxUS.jpg|Mega Man X D-ArtsMMX.jpg|Mega Man X D-ArtsMMXB.jpg|Mega Man X D-ArtsMMXMetalBox.jpg|Mega Man X (Metallic Version) D-ArtsMMXMetal.jpg|Mega Man X (Metallic Version) D-ArtsMMXMetalB.jpg|Mega Man X (Metallic Version) D-ArtsMMXComicBox.png|Mega Man X (Comic Version) D-ArtsMMXComicA.png|Mega Man X (Comic Version) D-ArtsMMXComic.jpg|Mega Man X (Comic Version) D-ArtsMMXComicC.png|Mega Man X (Comic Version) D-ArtsMMXFullArmorBox.png|Mega Man X (Full Armor) D-ArtsMMXFullArmor.jpg|Mega Man X (Full Armor) D-ArtsMMXFullArmorMix.jpg|Parts of normal and Full Armor X combined. D-ArtsMMXUltimateA.jpg|Mega Man X (Ultimate Armor) D-ArtsMMXUltimateB.jpg|Mega Man X (Ultimate Armor) D-ArtsMMXUltimateC.jpg|Mega Man X (Ultimate Armor) D-ArtsMMXUltimateD.jpg|Mega Man X (Ultimate Armor) D-ArtsZeroBox.png|Zero D-ArtsZero.jpg|Zero D-ArtsZeroV2Box.png|Zero (Type 2) D-ArtsZeroV2.jpg|Zero (Type 2) D-ArtsZeroV2B.jpg|Zero (Type 2) D-ArtsZeroV2C.jpg|Zero (Type 2) D-ArtsBlackZero.jpg|Black Zero D-ArtsBlackZeroB.jpg|Black Zero D-ArtsVAVABox.png|Vile D-ArtsVile.jpg|Vile D-ArtsVileB.jpg|Vile D-ArtsVileC.jpg|Vile D-ArtsVileD.jpg|Vile Figuarts ZERO FigurartsZEROSigmaBox.jpg|Sigma FigurartsZEROSigmaA.jpg|Sigma FigurartsZEROSigmaB.jpg|Sigma FigurartsZEROSigmaC.jpg|Sigma FigurartsZEROSigmaD.jpg|Sigma FigurartsZEROSigmaE.jpg|Sigma, standing near a D-Arts X References External links *Tamashii Web *Bluefin Distribution *Bluefin Tamashii Nations USA Facebook page *S.H.Figuarts and D-Arts in the Japanese Wikipedia *Tamashii Nations in the Bandai Wiki Category:Merchandise